


Go

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena understands, Gay, Incest, Its the Damon and Stefan show, M/M, No Elena time, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Elena knows Stefan was never truly hers.





	

Title: Go

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Elena/Stefan, and Damon/Stefan

Characters: Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore.

Summary: Elena knows Stefan was never truly hers.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 "Go."

Stefan didn't move as he stared down at Elena. She didn't look towards him as her beautiful eyes followed the path Damon disappeared on. Stefan didn't say anything as he stared at her before glancing back to the path his brother and former lover disappeared down.

"I need to get you home Elena. Damon can wait." Stefan argues but Elena shook her head at him.

"Go before you lose him forever." Elena demanded

"Elena?"

"Go before I change my mind. Hurry." Elena begged as she refused to look at Stefan. She knew it was never her, it was always Damon. Damon who been Stefan's rock from the beginning and always will be. Elena never she could never compete.

"Why?" Stefan asked. He didn't even bother trying to hide that he was going after Damon anymore.

Finally did Elena look at Stefan with those big brown eyes filled with so many tears. "Just go, please"

Stefan glanced back towards Damon's path before nodding at Elena as he raced after his brother. 

* * *

"I love you but your not mine." Elena whispered as she watched Stefan disappear. She stood there a moment longer before nodding at herself wiping her tears away and turning around to walk home.


End file.
